Solving The Mystery Of His Heart
by xorahxo
Summary: Keira Hans drags her assistant Bailey Pinns to London in hopes of finding a case. Keria is a consulting detective, one of two in the world. Keira and Bailey head off to meet one of Bailey's old friends, Lestrade, and a similar and peculiar man. When Keira starts to develop feelings for this man, what dangers will arise? Dangers that will put them in life or death situations...
1. Info

Name: Keira Hans

Age: 30

Birthday: -

Siblings: None

Appearance:

-Hair Color: curly black

-Eye Color: bright blue

-Skin Tone: slightly tanned

-Height: 5'8"

-Weight: 126lbs

-Size: 38C

Crush: Sherlock Holmes

Facts About Her:

-Consulting Detective (like Sherlock) [Sherlock isn't the only one]

-Has the deductive/observant ability that Sherlock has

-American

-Works with Bailey Pinns

-Finds Sherlock very irritating when they first meet

Name: Bailey Pinns

Age: 29

Birthday: -

Siblings: None

Appearance:

-Hair Color: straight brown

-Eye Color: light brown

-Skin Tone: slightly tanned

-Height: 5'3"

-Weight: 110lbs

-Size: 34B

Crush: John Watson

Facts About Her:

-Doctor

-Was once colleges with John Watson

-Works with Keira Hans

-American

-Finds Sherlock irritating when they first meet


	2. Meeting Mr Holmes and Mr Watson

London is very beautiful. My work partner, Bailey Pinns, and I had just arrived in London. The only reason we're here is because I wanted to get away from America and, if there was a case, I'd have my partner with me. Bailey is a doctor, and also my sidekick.

My name is Keira Hans. I am a detective. I solve cases by observing and consulting. I'm a consulting detective, I guess. I don't have any affiliation with the police though. I work alone. Well, other than Bailey. We met a couple months ago on a case.

"Come on, Bailey. We don't have all day!" I called to her. She sighed and ran to catch up with me. "Do you even know anyone in London?" Bailey asked me. My lips twisted up into a smirk. "Of course I don't. But that's the fun part." Bailey sighed. I stopped. "What about you? Do you know anyone in London?" I asked. Bailey shrugged. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. His name is Greg Lestrade. He works with the police," she replied. "Ooh," I said excitedly. "Lets go pay him a visit. Maybe he has a case."

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Lestrade. I called him earlier and told him he had someone who wanted to talk to him," Bailey said to the woman at the front desk. I scanned the woman. I noticed simple things like single, cat lover, and suffering from a hangover. "Ah, Bailey. Its nice to see you again." A man with dark-ish hair approached us. _Detective Investigator_, I thought. "Good to see you too, Lestrade."

"Who might this be?" Lestrade asked me as we walked to his office. "Keira. Keira Hans," I said. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hans." "Keira, please." "So is there a reason why you wanted to see me?" Lestrade asked. I just smiled. "I was bored, and its my first day in London. And I wanted to know if you have any cases that need solving," I told him. Lestrade raised an eyebrow. "Cases?" "Yes. You heard me correctly. Cases."

"Are you some sort of detective?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Lets see. You recently came back from a vacation in," I took a step back, "Germany. You took the vacation because of work stress and because of your wife, whom you recently fought with." Bailey sighed. "Impressive," Lestrade nodded. "Yes, I know. I'm brilliant. I'm a consulting detective," I explained. "A consulting detective? Like I haven't heard that one before…" Lestrade muttered the last part under his breath. "Excuse me?" "Well, you're not the only consulting detective that I've met," Lestrade said. "Oh?"

A woman opened the door to Lestrade's office. "Freak's here," she said. "Send him in," Lestrade sighed. "You can go in," the woman said to someone standing outside of the door. A man with curly black hair and green/blue eyes entered the room, followed by a shorter man with sandy blonde hair and undistinguishable colored eyes. "The maid was the killer," the taller man said. "Really? And how are you so sure?" Lestrade asked. "The watch, Lestrade. The watch. I'd be happy to explain-" "Don't explain."

The man with the curly hair seemed to just notice that Bailey and I were in the room. "And who are they?" he asked Lestrade. "Keira Hans and Bailey Pinns, meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson," Lestrade said. "Bailey, its nice to see you," John said. "You too, John." "You know her?" "You know him?" Sherlock and I looked at each other momentarily before looking away. "Yes, we used to work together. She was an army nurse," John explained. "You were a participant in the Afghan war. Very nice," I said.

John stared at me. "How…?" Sherlock gave me a look. "Bailey told me what war she nursed in," I said. "I never told you that," Bailey said. "Well, fine, Bailey." "Don't tell me _you're_ a consulting detective too," John said. Sherlock glanced at him. "Impossible. I invented the job, I'm the only one," he said. "No, you're not, Mr. Holmes," I said. "No you're not."


	3. The Voicemail

"How could _you_ be a detective?" Sherlock asked me. "You don't look like it." I shrugged. "I'll prove it." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath. "You're a detective, yes I was told. You get kicks out of solving crimes. How can I tell? You were excited when you came in here. As for Mr. Watson, he's your flat mate, and your only friend. I said only because by your body language you aren't the kind of person to make friends. You've never been in any relationship, can tell that by your body language. You're trying to quit smoking, nicotine patches. So is Lestrade," I deducted. "That was brilliant," John said. "Thank you."

"You're American, obviously, and you came to London. Why would you come to London? Yes, because you are having problems back home. Defiantly not parental issues, no these are relationship issues-" "Sherlock," John warned. "You came to London to get away from your boyfriend, I said boyfriend because of the ring on your finger with a man's name on it, could be father but boyfriend seems more plausible. You got into a fight with him earlier this week and he walked out on you. Probably having an affair-" "Sherlock!" John warned again, this time harsher. "You met Miss Pinns over a month ago, and you took her in as a roommate or whatever you call them in America, immediately."

"Bailey, your phone," I asked, holding out my hand. Bailey gave me a look before pulling out her phone. "Just as I thought. You don't know this number, correct?" Bailey just nodded. "I see. So you got the first call during the plane ride over. And the second one when we arrived in London. And this isn't an American area code. Must be an international one, maybe London," I said. "You." Lestrade looked up. "Do you have some sort of census of everyone in London?" I looked back at her phone. "Wait a second…there's a voicemail from this number."

I selected the first voicemail and put the phone to my ear. "_Bailey? Y-you probably w-won't recognize th-this number. I-Its Amelia. A-Amelia Hans. I-I'm in L-London. I-I need y-your help. I n-need you t-to contact my s-sister. I n-need her help. I-I've been kidnapped by a man. A man named_-" a loud gunshot cut her off. I dropped the phone. "What?" Bailey asked. "It was my sister. She called you from a London. She was kidnapped," I said, my voice cracking. "Did she give you a name?" Bailey asked. "She was about to…but then…" "Then what?"

"She was killed."


End file.
